


Red

by MadameRed



Series: The Colours Trilogy [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Power bottom Cloud, Slightly Aggressive Sex, Yuffie is a bad influence, dudes being guys, it's gay my friends, k not really they're just competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameRed/pseuds/MadameRed
Summary: When Yuffie's big mouth leads Leon to a series of debaucherous dreams about his best friend, he starts avoiding him, because that's how grown ass men deal with their problems. Unless that best friend is Cloud, which means that the truth will come out one way or another.Dragged from the depths of hell and rewritten, part one of my Colours trilogy.





	Red

Leon stalked through the Bailey, Lionheart hefted over his shoulder, as he tracked what he thought was a Behemoth through Radiant Garden. The massive Heartless had hurtled down the street, sending people shrieking and scrambling out of its way. The sounds of it crashing into buildings and probably toppling the fountain they’d just repaired woke Leon from his nap at Merlin’s house. He’d dashed into the street to see the town’s defense system singeing the creature’s rear as it rampaged around a corner. Grabbing his weapon from its resting place by the door, he took off after it. The town’s defense systems weren’t really capable of taking down such a large beast, and if it left the town limits, it would run amok unchecked.

He caught sight of the beast making its way to the Crystal Fissure, and he summoned his magic and cast Firaga at it. The spell clipped its hindquarters and the Behemoth roared in fury, sprinting down the path with renewed vigour. Frowning in irritation, Leon readjusted his grip on Lionheart and jogged after it. Deep gouges lined the walls from the creature’s tusks, further incensing him - this would be just one more thing that would have to be tacked on to the seemingly endless list of repairs still needed.

Wind howled its way through the Fissure, and Leon couldn’t tell if it was encouraging his hunt or mocking him. A cacophony of noise met his ears, giving him pause. Hooves scraping the ground, what sounded like a powerful Thundaga being cast, an inhuman roar, and then uncomfortable silence that left his ears ringing. Curious, Leon jogged up the path and rounded the corner.

He was greeted with the sight of Cloud standing in the middle of swirling, dissipating black smoke, all that remained of the Behemoth, Buster Sword held in one hand before him. Not a single spike of hair was out of place, no sweat graced his brow; the sword and the lack of a giant monster told Leon all he needed to know. The Behemoth was no longer a threat, and Cloud looked smug. Leon sighed. Of course it was Cloud.

“Could you not handle it, or did you think I was that bored?” Cloud asked, his lips twitching upward. Leon only narrowed his eyes, turning on his heel and walking back from where he’d come. He felt heat pooling in his stomach already, and he really, really didn’t feel like dealing with Cloud at the moment. Not after what Yuffie had said nearly a month ago.

_“Listen, I have a theory,” the ninja had stage whispered to the occupants of the bar conspiratorially one night. Cid rolled his eyes._

_“Does this theory have anything to do with_ not _fooling around with your boyfriend in the hangar? The hangar that I happen to live above? Because that’d be great,” the pilot groused. “Y’all are noisy, and it’s fuckin’ disgusting.” Yuffie flapped a hand at him dismissively._

 _“Isn’t it about time you went deaf anyway, old man?” She shoved at him as he cursed and grappled for her. “_ Anyway _," she said pointedly. “I’ve got this theory, see? Reno’s really quiet in bed-”_

_“Really?” Leon mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He reached for the bottle of bourbon, not nearly drunk enough to hear about Yuffie’s sex life. Cid and Vincent also immediately shoved their tumblers toward him, begging for the sweet release of unconsciousness that only large quantities of alcohol could deliver. Leon filled them with a sympathetic and heavy hand._

_“_ Yes _, really,” Yuffie hissed. “He’s super quiet in bed, but real loud any other time. I got this theory that if you’re really, really quiet or loud in your general life, then you’re the opposite in bed!” she crowed, slapping her hand down onto the surface of the bar and looking triumphant. Aerith’s cheeks were pink, but she sipped on her wine with a smile on her face. Tifa looked exhausted._

_“Yuffs, what in the world made you think so much about this?” she asked wearily. Yuffie turned to look at her friend, a sly grin on her face._

_“I’m glad you asked, my busty friend.”_

_“_ Yuffie! _”_

_“The other day I was counting how many words our dear, sweet Cloudy had said this week - it’s seventy three total, by the way - and I thought that if he’s this quiet, then he must shriek like a banshee when he’s bent over and-”_

_“Okay, yeah,_ hi _,” Cid interrupted loudly. “I don’t want to know about anything goin’ on below Blondie’s belt, thanks.” He tossed back his bourbon. “In fact, I don’t want to know anything about any of you - as far as I’m concerned, y’all look like bare-ass dolls downstairs and that’s that.” Leon, while maybe not going so far as to mentally envision all of his friends as genderless dolls, was inclined to agree. Cloud was his friend; they’d met in the military and had formed a unique bond based entirely on sparring matches and hours spent in silence, caring for their weapons and armour. Upon the destruction of Radiant Garden, he was grieved to not have found Cloud among his friends in Traverse Town, and overcome with joy in his own way when he found him once more. They shared a house, assisted one another in restoring their world to its former glory, and kept each other on their toes by sparring routinely. What Cloud did or sounded like in bed was none of Leon’s business; Cloud was about as private a person as Leon, and would absolutely have not appreciated this conversation._

_“I agree with Cid,” he finally said. “Sort of. What Cloud does with his partners is his business, and he’d probably kick your ass if he heard any of this.” He finished his drink and pushed away from the bar. “I’m tapping out before he drops out of wherever he’s probably hiding and punts you through a wall.”_

He’d gone home that night and fallen asleep quickly, bourbon having a miraculous ability to coat his mind in a thick blanket of darkness and rock it into unconsciousness. It was anything but a restful sleep, though. He dreamed in ways he hadn’t since he was a much younger man. He saw a body beneath his, writhing and slick with sweat and seed and spit. Wild blue eyes flashed between fluttering lids and blond hair stuck to damp skin. Hands fisting in sheets, long legs hiked up on his waist, and a sweet shout ringing in his ears woke him up.

It was dawn, and he was sporting a headache, a dry mouth, and a truly spectacular erection that tented his boxers and sheets, begging for a hand to wrap around it.

His frustration turned to horror as the days dragged by and offered no relief from the thoughts that plagued his mind. He dreamed every night of his body over Cloud’s, and every morning he was forced to take himself in hand to relieve the pressure. He very specifically did not think about Cloud as he stroked himself to completion in the shower. While he made himself coffee in the morning, he kept his eyes as far away from Cloud’s throat as possible, refusing to dwell on how those muscles would work around a scream instead of the tea he was drinking.

It took a few weeks, but upon seeing Cloud pulling on his boots with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and wondering, unbidden, what those lips would look like clamped around his cock, Leon realized that he had A Problem.

It wasn’t a problem that he could fix or reroute, and it wasn’t one he could beat the crap out of until it stopped moving. No, he didn’t want to punch Cloud. Not with his fists. Maybe just with his dick. Which was also A Problem.

Horrified with his own lack of self control, Leon felt his walls flying up around Cloud, years and years after the blond had whittled them away with his persistence and odd charm. He grew testy, prone to snapping at the blond when he couldn’t outright avoid him. He was furious with himself for his cold behaviour toward Cloud, though it did nothing to stop the dreams, nothing to prevent his mouth from watering every time the other man bent over. So he grit his teeth, told Cloud to fuck off more than once, and staunchly avoided him.

Cloud noticed.

And if that predatory look on his friend’s face was anything to go off of, Cloud wasn’t exactly thrilled.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Cloud said pointedly, following Leon. His long legs brought him up beside Leon quickly.

“Right place, right time,” Leon said gruffly, his eyes not leaving the path ahead of him. “No need to gloat.”

“Not at all,” Cloud said smoothly. From his peripherals, Leon could see that Cloud’s sword was strapped to his back once again. He could also see the sideways glance his friend was shooting at him from beneath his lashes, a smirk on his face. Leon flexed his fingers out of a fist he hadn’t realized he’d been making.

“If you have a staring problem, I can fix it for you,” he growled. Cloud raised his eyebrows, smirking.

“No problem,” he said mildly. “Your face is just interesting, currently.”

“Really,” Leon ground out slowly. He tipped his head minutely to fix Cloud with a glare that would have leveled a lesser man. Cloud, infuriating as he was, simply hummed pleasantly.

“It’s entertaining to see how stony your face can get while you try to figure out if you want to run or scream at me,” he mused.

“You should probably elaborate before I hurt you.”

“You’ve been either taking my head off or avoiding me like the plague for a month, and now that I’ve done something you can’t possibly bitch at me for, you have no idea how to react,” Cloud guessed. Leon hated how right he was. “You’re literally grinding your teeth into dust trying to figure out what to do right now.”

“Just because I’ve been busy and stressed lately doesn’t mean I’ve been avoiding you,” the brunet said evenly. In an instant, Cloud’s cool bravado vanished and his face darkened with anger.

“We’ve been friends for fifteen years, I _know_ you,” he said tersely. “And you have absolutely been avoiding me.” He stopped abruptly, crossing his arms. Leon glared right back, and only then realized that they’d stopped just outside of their shared house. Leon kept his glare as stony as possible, at least until Cloud pursed his lips; his lower lip pouched out so slightly that he nearly missed it, but his libido certainly didn’t. With an irritated sigh, Leon turned and wrenched the front door open, pointing imperiously.

“Get inside.” Cloud somehow managed to make a glare look both dry and victorious as he set his jaw and marched inside. Leon stalked after him, slamming the door shut behind him. Light from the setting sun filtered in through the kitchen window, bathing everything in a soft orange glow and casting shadows across Cloud as he glared at Leon, his lips pursed once more.

“I want to know why one of the only sane people in this fucking town is ignoring me,” he finally said, his voice low and angry. Leon wanted to rip his own spine out when he felt a chill run through it. He crossed his arms.

“You’re not going to like it,” he said.

“I think I can handle it.”

“It might offend your delicate sensibilities.”

“Don’t patronize me, _Squall_.”

“So stop poking around, chocobo-head.” Cloud’s expression darkened at the use of an old nickname. He lunged at Leon, gripping him by the lapels of his jacket, and shoved him back against the door. He brought his face within inches of Leon’s, his brows knitted together and his lip curled in a snarl that was really not helping the heat curling low in Leon’s belly.

“Here’s the deal, Leonhart,” Cloud began. Leon did his level best to not look at Cloud’s lips as he spoke. “I’m going to ask again, and you’re going to tell me what flavour stick you have shoved up that tightwad ass of yours-” Leon barely kept a bubble of hysterical laughter out of his voice, and _wow_ , he really hated himself for that one, too.

“So you think my ass is tight?” he muttered, voice hitching in his throat as Cloud dug his knuckles into his trachea.

“You son of a bitch,” Cloud growled, raising his free hand in a fist. He was drawing it back when a fit of insanity took hold in Leon’s mind, commandeered his mouth, and let a month’s worth of dreams, thoughts, and desires fly from it.

“Do you scream in bed?”

Cloud opened his mouth, glare still fixed in place, then snapped it shut when Leon’s words sunk in. He furrowed his brow, confusion falling across his face like a towel thrown at him. He released Leon, who straightened out his shirt with a sigh. Cloud blinked several times, taking a step back and tilting his head just slightly, trying to work things out.

“Were you expecting something else?” Leon asked flatly, silently very pleased with himself for keeping the tremour he felt out of his voice.

“Well, _yes_. ‘Tifa’s pregnant and it’s mine’, or, ‘Reno and I are opening a strip joint and want you to be our main event’.” He brought a hand up and then let it fall before he could card his fingers through his hair. “But a question about what I’m like in bed was probably the last thing I expected, yes,” he finished, his voice bordering the fine line between confusion and complete shitstorm. Leon shrugged, doing his level best to stay as calm as possible.

“Blame Yuffie. She brought it up, and I got curious.” Cloud crossed his arms.

“Of course it’d be her.” He sighed. “Asking me when I’m drunk would have been easier - I might have even answered.”

“You never drink. You bitch about the alcohol and the mako and make an excuse to leave the bar,” Leon said flippantly. Cloud ignored his question and charged on.

“So why are you avoiding me? One little question couldn’t have been enough to destroy the way the great Squall Leonhart thinks about his best friend and start making me feel like you hate me,” he said bitterly, the conviction in his tone giving way to a hurt that Cloud rarely showed to anyone, ever. Leon felt his chest tighten, and self loathing washed over him in a rush. What an idiot he’d been. He knew Cloud better than almost anyone, knows that he values and cherishes his friends deeply, despite his somewhat stilted methods of expressing that affection. Leon sighed.

“I apologize for not bringing this to you when it became… an issue.” Cloud flinched at the word, and it made Leon’s gut churn. He folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t hate you, Cloud. I - I dreamed about you,” he murmured quietly, feeling his face warm at the confession. He stared at the floor past Cloud, unable to meet his gaze. “They weren’t exactly the types of dreams a grown man should be having about his friend, so I… made myself scarce, or took it out on you. It was wrong of me.” His hands clenched into fists as silence fell thick and uncomfortable between the two friends. Biting back a noise of frustration, Leon walked past Cloud, very careful not to brush against him, and made his way to the stairs, fully intending on extricating himself from this ridiculous situation. He made a mental footnote to kick Yuffie’s ass for this one. He’d barely gotten halfway up the stairs when he heard booted footfalls bring Cloud nearer.

“Wait a goddamn minute, Leonhart,” he called. “You can’t just vomit all that up on me and then walk away.” Leon turned, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Why not?” he asked roughly. Cloud’s eyes widened, incredulous.

“What do you mean ‘why not’? Nothing is resolved, that’s why not. You’ll go to bed and continue your raunchy dreams about me, and I’ll feel like someone’s walking over my grave every time you get in the shower.” Leon flushed, embarrassed. He dropped his gaze to the stairs, unable to meet Cloud’s gaze any longer.

“What do you want from me?” he asked quietly. He couldn’t see him, but he felt Cloud’s piercing blue gaze cutting into the back of his head. He could feel tension in the air, probably from Cloud figuring out what he was going to say. Suddenly panicked, Leon gripped the banister and ascended the stairs, leaving Cloud alone. He entered his room and shut the door, removing his boots immediately and falling onto his bed with a quiet snarl of frustration.

That couldn’t have gone worse. He could have dealt with a fist fight, or with Cloud packing his things and leaving to go stay with another friend. This half-calm understanding and lack of rage, though, wasn’t something he’d been prepared for. Without permission, thoughts of _why_ Cloud was so understanding flooded his mind, filling every crack until all he could think about was why Cloud hadn’t punched him, and the implications behind that. Yeah, fury would have been preferable.

As he tried very hard to glare a hole in his ceiling, his door opened, and he very staunchly did not look over as Cloud crossed his room and sat down beside him. There was silence for several moments, Cloud remaining still, before Leon finally fixed his gaze on Cloud. His blue eyes were nearly glowing, and Leon didn’t know if it was from the mako or something else. Something else made him swallow.

“Do you want an answer?” Cloud asked, his voice quiet and soft. He twisted his body and leaned over Leon, planting his hands on either side of his waist. He didn’t fidget or squirm, and his face remained calmly neutral. Leon gazed up at Cloud, all at once grateful and irritated by the understanding he found there. “Do you want an answer?” he repeated.

Letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, Leon nodded.

Cloud sat back then, eyes flicking to the nightstand. “I assume you’ve got lube?” At Cloud’s nonchalance, Leon bit off a noise that probably would have embarrassed him further.

“Bottom drawer,” he answered once he trusted his voice. Cloud retrieved the bottle, smirking.

“Bottom, huh?” he mused. Leon glared at him, recognizing the rivalry and dominance they’d always grappled for. It had all been in good fun, growing up. Leon never truly saw himself as better than Cloud, but there was no way he’d resist the urge to scrabble against the blond now.

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” he growled, his words lacking any sort of venom. Cloud leaned back over him, his gaze all a challenge.

“Prove it.”

Leon surged up and crashed his lips against Cloud, tangling one hand in his hair and refusing to think about how soft the strands were. The kiss was not gentle. It was not a soft first kiss, nor was it the kind passion of long time lovers. Its heat was different, fiery and needy and vulgar. Leon bit at Cloud’s lip, snaking his tongue into his mouth to tease and tempt and coax. Cloud threw a leg over Leon’s waist, prepared to settle against him when Leon flipped them, quick and easy. Cloud snarled up at Leon’s easy grin, fisting his hand into long brown hair. He made quick work of Cloud’s shirt and fastened his mouth to Cloud’s neck ungently, teeth nipping at the soft skin there. Cloud inhaled softly, and Leon smirked, his hands drifting lower to trace over Cloud’s exposed chest and stomach.

His lips followed the trails his hands had blazed, kissing down his collarbone and moving to a pale nipple. Cloud’s hands began to work open his belts deftly, sliding the zipper down. His hands were soft and warm as they slipped past the waistband of his pants and beneath the elastic of his boxer briefs. Leon exhaled sharply when Cloud gripped his length tightly, responding in kind with a sharp nip at Cloud’s nipple.

“Ah!” It was a throaty whisper that rumbled its way from Cloud’s throat, his eyelids fluttering. The sound gave Leon pause, and he brought his head up to look into Cloud’s eyes. Vibrant blue met cobalt, and Leon knew that Cloud could see the victory there, if his little frown was any indication. Quietly, quickly, Cloud withdrew his hand from Leon’s pants and flipped them again, dragging Leon by the collar into a sitting position. He tugged the white shirt off, raking his eyes appreciatively over Leon’s chiseled chest but pointedly not giving it any sort of attention as he shoved him back down onto the bed. He slid down Leon’s body, curling his fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugging them down his muscular thighs. His underwear came with it, revealing Leon’s cock to Cloud. Leon smirked as Cloud’s eyes fell to his groin, lips parting as he stared at him hungrily. That bolstered Leon, warming his chest in a way he’d think about much, much later; Cloud wanted this as much as he did. Cloud tossed his pants to the ground and then began to work on his own belt. Popping the button open and sliding the zipper down, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly inched them down his hips.

Leon watched, his eyes dark and hooded, as Cloud exposed himself to the stifling air of the bedroom. Leon knew he didn’t have anything to be ashamed of, and neither did Cloud. What a blessing, he thought to himself as he swiftly picked his legs up, wrapped them around Cloud’s waist, and drew the blond flush against him. Their dicks pressed against one another and it was fire, it was heat, it was like dropping a candle on yourself without any of the pain and only the radiant, blissful warmth. A ragged gasp caught in his own throat, but he cut it off when Cloud tossed his head back and moaned, his lower lip captured between his teeth in a weak effort to stay his noises. His hands, clutching at Leon’s knees, shook with a tremour that Leon suspected would have infuriated the blond if he’d been coherent. One hand reached out to quietly take hold of the forgotten lube, and the other gently brushed fingers across Cloud’s wrist. Cloud regained some composure and shifted his gaze down to Leon, his pupils blown wide. Leon gave an experimental rock of his hips and Cloud moaned again, nearly collapsing on top of him. Leon took advantage and flipped them again, using one leg to push Cloud’s pants the rest of the way and shoving them to the bottom of the bed with his foot. Cloud spread his legs to accomodate Leon’s body, but gasped and hissed when he felt two slick fingers working into him. Cloud glared up at him.

“Sneaky shit,” he muttered, canting his hips upward at the intrusion. Leon stretched him slowly and carefully with two thick fingers; they may be playing at dominance in bed, but he had no real wish to injure his friend. Leon spread his fingers as he thrust them within Cloud, who wriggled and panted beneath him. Leon nosed at his neck, licking and nipping at the heated flesh there. He dragged his tongue up to nibble on Cloud’s earlobe, earning him a pleased, breathy sigh for his efforts. Cloud’s hands wandered up his back to tangle in long brown hair and his hips began to rock in time with Leon’s fingers.

Leon twisted his wrist, pressed in deeper, and pressed his fingers against Cloud’s prostate. A loud groan worked its way from Cloud’s throat, and Leon’s dick throbbed insistently again’s the other man’s hip. Leon pressed his face against the side of Cloud’s head, a rough sort of nuzzle that turned Cloud’s needy groan into a breathless noise that was nearly a whine. For a moment, their embrace was passionate. For a moment, they were not two friends settling a bet in a fierce affair. For a moment, they were tender lovers who had fought and died for each other a thousand times over.

Then Leon pushed the slick, plush head of his cock to Cloud’s entrance.

Blue eyes flashed open and his lip curled in a half snarl. He shoved at Leon and flipped them with a speed that impressed and aroused Leon even further. Cloud straddled him, not breaking eye contact as he gazed defiantly at Leon and impaled himself on his cock. There was more fire, Leon thought briefly. Always fire, it seemed, that consumed him, starting in his groin and rapidly consuming him like dry kindling. He gripped the sheets viciously, his stomach trembling with the effort of not thrusting into the hot, tight body above him. He blinked his vision to clarity and looked up at Cloud.

Pale, soft hands rested behind him on Leon’s quivering thighs. His back arched, head thrown back in pleasure, baring the creamy expanse of his neck to Leon. He felt the urge to bite, lick, _claim_ , and may or may not address that urge at a much later date. One of Cloud’s hands rose from its place on Leon’s thigh and hovered above his own chest, long fingers ghosting across his heart as he breathed.

Leon felt the breath leave his lungs, and maybe he’d be addressing this feeling far sooner than he thought, because his hands left the sheets and rose to rest on Cloud’s legs. His hands looked so dark compared to the pale milk of Cloud’s skin, and he was fascinated by the contrast. He smoothed his hands just above Cloud’s knees and worked his way up, pressing his thumbs into Cloud’s hip bones. At the insistent touch, Cloud’s head rolled down to look at Leon, his gaze heavily lidded and unfocused. Leon’s breath hitched in his throat as Cloud leaned down and kissed him. Slow, lazy, deliberate; almost drunk. It was everything their first kiss wasn’t, and Leon kissed him back, working his tongue into his mouth. It was also vulgar, in a way, with Cloud moaning loudly into the kiss as Leon’s tongue massaged his. Lost in the moment, Leon brought his hands up and tangled them in soft blond hair. Cloud whimpered, almost inaudibly, before pulling back from the kiss and pursing his lips. His eyes, though, held no irritation, only a silent challenge, which Leon was eager to accept.

Lifting Cloud in his arms, he dropped him down on his shaft roughly. Bolts of pleasure ricocheted through his body, coiling hot and sharp in his lower belly and firing off in every direction. Cloud bit his lip, attempting to stifle his moan. Leon lifted and dropped Cloud again, enjoying the sound of skin slapping together. Cloud whined, leaning down over Leon and pinning his wrists above his head. Leon began to tug at Cloud’s hold on his wrists, but was effectively distracted when the blond began to fuck himself on Leon’s cock. Leon flexed his hands in Cloud’s grip but stopped resisting; Cloud moved with all the grace and fluidity he possessed on the battlefield, his hips rolling on the descent just enough to snap against Leon’s groin each time. Strong thighs lifted him up and down, and Leon let his eyes linger on the muscles surging and bunching beneath the smooth, pale skin, a groan working its way from his throat. Cloud’s cock bobbed in front of him, unrestrained, untouched, swollen and red and leaking profusely. He attempted to reach down to grasp at that beautiful dick, but Cloud tightened his grip on his wrists, grunting his dissent. Leon glared back up at Cloud, and just as Cloud was about to drive back down, he thrust upward, taking him by surprise.

Cloud’s back arched so suddenly, shocked at the force of Leon’s thrust against his prostate, that he released his grip on Leon’s hands. A scream tore its way from his throat - not piercing or high pitched, just a wail of undiluted pleasure. Leon brought his hands to Cloud’s waist to steady him and then rolled his hips against his prostate, dragging another cry from the blond’s lips. Cloud sounded wrecked, destroyed in the best way, and Leon swore as another wave of pleasure caterwauled through his body as Cloud clenched around him. Trembling, pale hands came to rest on his stomach, and Cloud slowly opened his eyes, blinking down at Leon.

“Happy?” he asked, his voice carefully guarded. Leon’s fingers tightened around Cloud’s waist reflexively, suddenly worried that his friend might just hop off and leave, but he shook his head. “No, we’re finishing this.” He gathered Leon’s hands and pinned them above his head once more, and set a grueling pace, hips slamming downward into Leon with enough ferocity to bounce them on the bed. Cloud leaned down and kissed him, so unlike the kiss he’d given before. Sharp teeth bit into his lips, sucking forcefully on his tongue. Leon growled, a low rumble in his throat mixed with a groan as Cloud rode him into the mattress, and he nipped sharply at Cloud’s lip. The blond responded by rolling his hips viciously into Leon’s, grinding harshly before rising again. Leon met him thrust for thrust, his powerful abdominal muscles propelling him upward and into the blond’s willing body.

Abruptly, Leon broke Cloud’s hold on his wrists and sat forward with a grunt. Cloud made a noise of protest, nearly falling back but for Leon’s strong arms. He pulled Cloud into a sitting position with him and drove him back down with a solid grip on his narrow waist. He allowed Cloud to set the pace, which became punishing once more, while he made a grab at the blond’s weeping cock. Cloud cried out again, his head thrown back, clawing at Leon’s shoulders with blunt nails. Leon let Cloud’s own momentum drive himself through his hand, and he applied the same pressure he would to his own member. Cloud whined loudly as Leon twisted his fist around the head of his cock, soaked with precome and purpled with need.

For what felt like an unknowable amount of time, they went on like this. Cloud’s cries grew increasingly loud, his thrusts becoming erratic and shallow. Leon could feel his body twitching and convulsing around him, and he focused his fist on the head of Cloud’s cock. The blond screamed again, garbled and choked curses spilling from his lips like water over a cliff as his seed shot from his cock, splashing against both of their chests, painting Leon’s fist. He pressed his forehead into Leon’s shoulder, his hips twitching and bearing down on Leon’s cock.

Growling, Leon picked Cloud up and stood; he felt the other man drop further onto his cock and he whimpered at the overstimulation. Leon stumbled for the wall, slamming Cloud against it and adjusting his grip on him until he could spread pale cheeks and thrust into him roughly once more. Snarling, Cloud gripped a fistful of chocolaty hair and tugged, forcing Leon’s head back. The brunet hissed, but any protests were cut off by a sharp kiss from Cloud. His lips were bitten sharply and his hair was twisted painfully around long fingers, and that seemed to be all he needed to find release. Leon felt his balls draw up, a coil of fire in his belly growing tight and sharp until it burst free, sparks flying through his body and converging in his groin as he filled Cloud with thick, fiery ropes of come. He moaned into Cloud’s mouth, the blond opening to him and swallowing his lust with a voracious hunger.

Leon wanted to slump against Cloud, wanted to bury his nose into his neck and breathe him in as he came down from one hell of a high, but Cloud’s grunt of discomfort bade him to release the blond from his hold. Cloud touched back down, leaning against the wall for the briefest moment before he moved past Leon and retrieved his clothes from the floor and bed. Silently, Cloud left Leon’s room, not even so much as glancing at Leon as he shut the door quietly behind him.

Moments later, Leon heard the hiss of water being pushed through the pipes that ran beneath the floorboards, and he realized he’d been standing in one place and hadn’t moved an inch. He rolled his shoulders and walked into his own bathroom, staring in the mirror at the remains of Cloud’s release on his chest. He ran a towel under the spigot and began to wipe himself off, frowning as he did so. He couldn’t help but feel that, while as spectacular as he sex had been, it shouldn’t have ended the way it did. He should have stopped Cloud from leaving, asked him to stay, kissed him again, _something_. He felt used by his own subconscious, and if he felt used about satiating his own curiosity, then Cloud must be -

He tossed the towel in the hamper and left his bathroom, left his bedroom, walking down the hall to Cloud’s room. He let himself into the bathroom, steam curling around his legs. He could see the shape of Cloud through the opaque glass, facing the spray and letting the water carry the last of the shampoo down the drain. Water raced down his back, curving around carved musculature and making Leon’s mouth water. He stepped forward and slid the door open, immediately warmed by the thick, humid air of the hot shower. Cloud turned, his eyes wide in surprise.

Leon paused, hoping that his breathing would even out, willing his face to look hopeful but not pathetically desperate. Already he could feel heat curling in his belly again, and he gripped the door of the shower, waiting for some kind of reaction out of Cloud. The blond’s gaze flickered over Leon in a once-over, and then the corner of his mouth quirked upward in a smirk. He reached out and slid an arm around Leon’s waist, his skin nearly unbearably hot from the water. His free hand cupped Leon’s balls, and Leon stepped into Cloud’s embrace, sliding the door shut behind him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012, I've been meaning to gut and remodel this for years now. Originally titled 'Dominance', I changed the title to 'Red' to fit the two stories that come after this. The second one exists and will be rewritten next. The third has been thrashing around in my head for years, but I knew I wanted to rewrite these before I put the third one out there. 
> 
> Strifehart is a top tier OTP for me, so I took a few liberties with them and created a world where they'd both grown up and lived their entire lives in Radiant Garden. This is all very self indulgent, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you did, leave a kudos - mindless consumption of fics kills the writers, as we are delicate and frazzled beans.


End file.
